Don't Be
by lilyroxmysox03
Summary: He wouldn’t look at her,and instead supported himself with his elbows,propping himself up.He looked over her freckle free shoulders.“I know you didn’t want your first time to be with me.” Blair raised herself up,much like he did.“Don’t be.”EPILOGUE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Be**_

_Hi, this is a new story...yeah. I'm not going to tell you to reveiw(please plase reveiw!) I DIDN'T SAY THAT, IT WAS THE DEVIL ON MY SHOULDER._

_Chapter 1_

"Blair…" Chuck whispered hoarsely. He knew even with her inebriated, she wouldn't forget this moment. "Blair, I'm sorry."

That sure caught Blair's attention. She had to try a few times to get her neck to move. Somehow, her thoughts coming from her brain couldn't travel to the nerves in her neck. "For what?"

He wouldn't look at her, and instead supported himself with his elbows, propping himself up. He looked over her freckle free shoulders. "I know you didn't want your first time to be with me."

Blair raised herself up, much like he did. "Don't be." She smiled timidly.

Chuck tried hard not to show his emotions, always faked indifference. Somehow, it was always hard doing that around Blair Waldorf. His face contorted into kind of a grimace and a strained smile. Blair thought it looked cute and real. But she had to go now. She sat up, and put on her silk slip. She had no idea why she wore that under her mother's dress. Maybe she thought that Nate giving her his family heirloom was a silent gesture, indicating they could…you know, _be_ together.

She exited the car, careful not to look back. It was just instinct, to throw him a glare or a playful smirk. But she didn't feel vivacious, or sexy. She did not feel like Blair Waldorf, being with Chuck Bass. She felt powerless, stripped away from her rank. I mean, it didn't take _that_ much work getting to the top. She _was_ Blair Waldorf, but succumbing to him, letting him actually touch her skin, she felt that she had lost. Everything was a power struggle, of who would knock someone off their pedestal first. She knew that she had made a mistake, because to be thinking this clearly, she certainly wasn't _that _drunk. So she couldn't even _fake_ being heavily sedated with alcohol when he would tease her about it tomorrow.

She reached the floor she pushed, and the doors opened, to be greeted by the luxurious marble floors, and Ionic columns. Dorota was nowhere to be found. She leaned against the wall, and thought about what just happened. That was when she realized she actually liked being with him.

Damn.

**A/N~ **So, I hope you liked it. I know, it's short, but still. I was too tired from walking all day, and peering at maps. But, yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Hi. This is the secound chapter. So, stop reading this weird author's note, and scroll down! Go reading!!! ...I'm lonely._

Chuck waited nervously at the school gates, wondering if Blair would slap her. No, she wouldn't, he comforted himself. She wouldn't make a scene. With shaking hands, he lit a cigarette, and inhaled quickly. There, all better. The smoke scratching his throat soothed him, and gradually, his nerves calmed down, and even the sight of Blair-the incredibly impeccably beautiful Blair-didn't get him started. Not until she came up to him and stomped him with her 4 inch heels.

"That is for taking away my virginity, you bastard. But as far as Nate-and everyone else-the…thing that happened that night _never_ happened. And if you tell anyone, I'll castrate you, you understand?" Blair then walked away, leaving him to hop on one foot, smell her expensive perfume purchased from Saks, and wonder if he could do anything to make her like him again.

Over the next days, he saw Blair canoodling with Nate, _clearly_ over exaggerating, because how good of a kisser could he be? But, they did it aggressively or at least tried to. He tried to catch her eye, and when they did, he was glad, for Nate would look the direction Blair was, and ask what was wrong. He knew she was silently cursing herself, and shook her head, smiling reassuringly. He would hide behind the brick column, and sulk. Then he would get mad. Chucking down his plaid golf hat, he walked away from the pitiful scene, and dialed for his limo. When it pulled up, lunch break was almost over, but he didn't care. He skipped school half the time, so what did it matter to do it once more? He pulled up at Blair's apartment, and traveled all the way to her floor.

To be greeted by Dorota was kind of frightening, for she had a mean glare. He lied feebly, saying he was getting her homework. She replied by saying, 'Blair is perfect. She never forget her homework. I tell her you been here.' He shook his head, and walked up the stairs anyway. Locking the door, in case Dorota came up with a frying pan, he went through everything on her vanity drawer, and in her closet.

When he searched almost everywhere, he was about to give up, when he remembered the scrapbook she always kept under her bed. He knew she would look at it secretly, whenever she could. In a way, it was like an agenda. She would go to Yale, and get her masters. Then she would marry Nate and have two children, and adopt a cat, appropriately named Cat. She would then dress her daughters as Elizabeth Taylor and Ingrid Bergman, and learn how to make stuffed peppers. She even tore the recipe out of the cookbook, he could see the rough edges. And of course, there was the prom dress she had always wanted. But, no pin.

"Ow!" He withdrew his hand from the inside of the scrapbook, to see little prickles of blood appearing on his finger. He turned the scrapbook every which way, and the inside flap was slightly open. He slid a letter opener in there, and the cloth ripped to reveal a white gold heart shaped pin, and he smiled in triumph. He bent the needle in its place, and walked out, feeling strangely satisfied. If he couldn't have Blair's heart, he would steal it.

And he did, in more ways than one.

**A/N~ **Please reveiw, that's all I ask...:S


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hey, this is chapt. 3. So, yeah. I don't own anything, although I wish I did. _Damnit...

"_CHUCK_!"

Chuck woke with a heavy head, greeted by a phone call. It was Blair's voice. "What the hell did you do to my room?!" She screeched. "I came back to find my room a mess! Then Dorota told me you went up there, God knows why?" She continued. "I'm starting to think that castration is a good idea right now. And my scrapbook!" Chuck started to laugh, although he tried to muffle it with his pillow. "It was on my bed! And you know I didn't look at that scrapbook in a very long time. It's special to me, Chuck." He stopped smiling. Then a dial tone. She had hung up.

He lay back on his bed, staring up at the chandelier. He decided he would try it on. Getting up and putting on his slippers, he shuffled sleepily to his desk. Moving aside PJ, the watch he named, he sighted the little pin. He then proceeded to go to his closet, and fetch out his scarf. The last time he wore it was the night he and Blair did it. After that, he hung it in the back of his closet, where it wouldn't boast what it witnessed, just stay there modestly, keeping Chuck and Blair's little secret. However, he stripped it off the clothes hanger, and attached the pin to the inside of the scarf, where no one would see it. Wrapping the scarf around his own neck, the pin was right on top of his own heart. Although no one could see the new accessory, he felt happy. All it mattered was that he knew the pin was there.

He smiled subconsciously, and stood in front of the mirror for a long time, not looking at himself, just pondering stupidly if he could jump into the mirror, and be transported to another place, where Blair loved him. Picking up the phone, he dialed Blair's number, not even requiring squinty eyes to recall the digits, for he memorized them a long time before, and dialed almost every night. He either was too chicken to stay on the phone, or she couldn't pick up. Or wouldn't. He waited for it to ring.

"Chuck?" Blair's voice came from the other end. She sounded sleepy. "What are you doing, calling me?" After a pause, she gasped. "Wait. I'm mad at you. Stop calling me!"

Chuck couldn't help but laugh. "Blair," he breathed. "Blair…" He could say her name over and over again, and not get tired of it. Of course, he wouldn't admit. He remained on the phone, and did something so cliché; he almost flinched when he realized it.

He stayed on the phone just to hear her breathe.

Please don't let her hang up. "Chuck, we have school tomorrow." Blair reasoned, although her reluctant tone to convince both him and herself gave him the message that she wasn't going to hang up anytime soon.

"I don't care, Blair." Chuck's voice somehow was more hoarse, the way he got when he was with Blair, more huskier, quiet, scratchy. His lips would part naturally, his eyes get darker, and he would clasp his hands together to stop them from doing whatever they were doing. He would take a step towards Blair, to see if she would take one step back. Sometimes, she would, but sometimes she wouldn't.

"Chuck, go to bed." She said with finality. She was about to hang up, when she added something else. "And I _want whatever you stole back_!"

Chuck smiled wider, and hung up.

What a terrific night.

**A/N~ **FLUFF/ANGST. Wait............is that even possible??? Don't review! (reverse physcology.) lolzzz...aha...I'm lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Hi. Sorry, this was a filler, I was kind of bored. Anyway, if you want longer chapters, read my other story, __I Hate Everything about You__. It has MUCH longer chapters than this story. This story was meant to be not drabbles, but just short in general. The reason why this one was long was because I was bored, as I said. I just came back from NYC, so it's very tiring, and I just want to relax, and write about nothing. So, yeah. Sorry._

"God, S., this is going to be _the _best night ever!" Blair exclaimed, her muffled voice seeping out through the crack of the door, where she was trying on dresses. They were at Bergdorf Goodman, on the 5F, getting ready for Blair's end of the school year party. Everyone who heard of the event was coming, even the Brooklynites. She came out, her billowy hair flowing with her. "So, what do you think?" She asked nervously to Serena, who was checking her pores in the 3 way mirror. Blair was always conscious of her body when she was around Serena. She was taller, friendlier, more easy going, and fairly charismatic. That's why Blair had to count on her brain, to plan and scheme her way to the top. Besides, Serena never wanted that life, so why shouldn't Blair take it?

Blair was dressed in a strapless, peach colored cocktail dress, with an over sized bow at the waist. The pleated bodice wasn't too big, which Blair was grateful for, for Blair was only a 34B, although she always told Serena is was a 36. Serena saw her friend's reflection in the mirror and gasped.

"B.," She said seriously. "You have got to buy that."

When Blair's nervous smile turned into a genuine one, Serena beamed back. They always supported each other, even if the other was more insecure than the other. Blair never fawned over her own looks, and shrugged it off, although she looked damn good in it. "It's alright. But I'm not sure if people will show up." Blair worriedly said. When Serena didn't say anything, she pouted, and went back to change.

Serena quickly came around. "B., stop being melodramatic. You throw the greatest parties around. Remember when you stole the whole entire guest list from Angel Freeman?" She reminisced.

Blair smiled, but said nothing. S. should be more attentive next time Blair asked for reassurance. Chuck helped her with that. Although all he did was grope Angel's fat ass, which gave Blair enough time to trick Gossip Girl-also Chuck's idea-into thinking Blair had a bathtub full of Patrón. When Angel came back down, her hair slightly mussed, all her guests were simply…gone.

Coming back out in her usual attire, a plum and black colored high waist skirt and a structured shoulder turtleneck in Sancho Panca print, something that was conservative but sexy at the same time. If that was possible. She had no idea why she followed Chuck's plan. It seemed like a stupid and childish one, but it worked. She whipped out her cell phone, and texted Chuck.

meet me at bergdorfs. need help deciding on things. might even see a show ;)

She knew that he had got him. "B., help me, my hair's stuck to the zipper!" Serena cried. Blair snickered. Oh, Serena.

Chuck stepped on his cigarette to put it out, and sauntered into the store confidently. He directed his attention to the escalator, and carried on to the fifth floor, to find Serena standing in front of a mirror. Such a surprise. When she saw Chuck in the mirror, she turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes even smirked, and flicked at the hem of Serena's dress.

"I say shorter." He sneered.

Serena rolled her sapphire blue eyes. "Chuck? Why are you here?" When he didn't answer, only smiled broadly, Serena closed her eyes in disgust. Wordlessly, Chuck handed over his phone. "I was invited." Seeing Serena's eyes rolling from left to right, reading the short message was amusing, as with every word, her eyes squinted a bit more each time.

"Chuck, there you are! Serena, put on an actual dress, that looks way too skimpy for _anyone_. And would you pick out some shoes for me? Bring them back as soon as possible." Blair instructed sweetly, as Serena flitted away, muttering, 'I don't want to know, I do not want to know".

Once Serena's mane of blonde hair was out of sight, Blair roughly pushed Chuck into on the stalls in the changing room. "This is cozy, isn't it?" Blair questioned. The stall was meant for only one person, and indeed, the fabric of their clothes grazed each other.

"Quite." Chuck smirked, and his hand moved ever so slightly towards her waist.

"Tell me, Chuck. What do you think of this dress?" Blair moved closer, trying not to inhale the cloud of smoke that she seemed to smell. She could not afford to have second hand smoking. Her party was this Friday!

Chuck looked her over. It was a concrete color, hugging to her curves. The v-neckline distracted him to no end. "I…can't find words for it." He whispered, his nose getting closer and closer, Blair worried that it would be unattractive for her to go cross eyed.

"Well," Blair reached her swan like neck towards his collarbone. Her hot breath made his skin shiver in delight. "Can you find words for me?" She teased, the melodious words murmured into his ear, filling the stall.

Chuck smiled one last time, and touched his lips to her neck. "Most definitely, yes."

Blair's lips quivered, but she continued. "Tell me," She whispered. "Tell me what you stole. _Now._" She moaned.

Chuck stopped trailing kisses on her neck on her jaw. He leaned back a little. "Pardon?" She said sarcastically.

Blair was careful not to open her eyes. "Chuck. Tell me, _please._" She pleaded, and she put his hands back on her waist.

"Blair, mon chéri! Vite, vite, sortir! J'ai les chaussures les plus adorables dans le monde, juste pour toi!" Serena's voice became louder with every step she took. Blair scoffed impatiently, and latched open the door, pushing Chuck out before Serena realized they were almost making out in a changing room.

"Coming!" Blair hurriedly said, coming out, buttoning the buttons Chuck had skillfully undone as she went along. Nobody else was on the floor, and she didn't care if the security cameras were on. Hitching the dress up a few good inches, she strapped on the heels Serena got.

Although Serena didn't mind, Chuck's eyes wandered all over her body. Not a freckle or blemish to be seen. Indeed, the heels made Blair's legs look longer. "Chuck, come help me with the buckles." Blair asked sweetly. Serena had already gone into a change room, either because she had tact, or she genuinely needed to try on a dress.

Chuck bent down, trailing his pointer finger down her calf as he did so. "I stole the heart pin, Blair." He said simply, as he tightened the strap. He raised his eyes towards Blair's, and found that they had a glint in them, and seemed almost playful. She patted his head, and stood up, admiring herself in the mirror. "Good boy."

He smirked, and talked over his shoulder. "If anyone needs me, I'll be at the men's store."

Blair smiled. "No need, you're at the right store."

Unbeknownst to either of the girls-for Chuck had worn it a hundred times before-he had his signature scarf around his neck, and nestled inside his lapel, was the pin, just waiting to show up at the right-or wrong-time.

We all know which time it was going to be.

Fashion 

For all the readers that haven't read _I Hate Everything About You_, and have only read this story, I have always tried to incorporate fashion into my stories, for it's important to the series. The links don't work, unfortunately, so if you want to see what Blair wore, follow me.

Blair's first dress: Go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom**, and search up peach dress. Click on the one that says Alice+Olivia Madison Party Dress.

Blair's outfit: Go to the same website and search up D&G skirt. Click on the one that says D&G Duchesse Satin Bubble Skirt.

Blair's second dress: Go to the same website and go to 5F-evening-apparel. Look for Herve Leger Pleated Dress.

**A/N~ **Sorry, this was a filler, I was kind of bored. Anyway, if you want longer chapters, read my other story, I Hate Everything About You. What Serena said was, 'quick, come out. I have the most adorable shoes in the whole, just for you.' I speak French, so yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Summer's almost over. _

_Pro: Get to see friends, conversing with fave teacher, making fun of stupid popular people, and winter break. **Oh yeah, and season 3 of GG...almost forgot(not really)**_

_Con: School, obviously, stupid popular people, Mr. Urbach(worst teacher ever) and not being able to write as much._

_Anyway, enjoy. Not my best work...*on my knees* forgive me!!!_

"This," Serena gestured to the die-shaped revolving block of ice in the punch bowl. "Is the coolest thing I've ever seen." She twirled it around and around. It made Blair's head spin.

She shook her head to clear the image out. "Yes, sweetie, I'm sure it's pretty alluring." Blair snapped, rolling her eyes at her blonde friend. "Now, tell me what you think of this dress." She twirled around for maximum effect. The navy wool jersey dress hung at the right spots, as her body was small enough, and the patent leather trim glimmered in the lights.

Serena nodded and beamed. "You manage to throw the party of the year and be best dressed." She jumped off the bar stool, her grigio suede heels clacking on the black aluminum floor. "B., are you dressing for a certain someone?" She asked jokingly, although she hoped the answer was truthful. That was a mistake. Blair only reveals what she wants you to see.

"Duh, the whole senior class, that's who. And Angel Freeman. I can't believe Kati invited her," Blair replied.

She turned around with her back facing her best friend, surveying the borrowed banquet hall. The chandeliers were turned off, leaving the tinted pink lights swiveling around the room. The bar and dancing space was the main floor, and the mezzanine was for lounging.

She would take her position there, for that gave her an advantage. She could spot Chuck easily that way. Blair was going to get her pin back tonight.

As her guests started filing in, the music started to play. To Blair's dismay, it wasn't the type of music she wanted to hear right now. Her head was throbbing, and she desperately needed to be in bed with champagne-dipped strawberries and Roman Holiday on the screen. But, she was on a mission, she must not forget.

Finally, she saw the Armani clad man that she was looking for, next to an ugly whore, her eyes surveying the room, impressed. She made a painfully slow descend down the stiars, making sure her tweed pumps clacked loud enough, her heel grounding into the ground. He noticed, and smirking, lifted his hand for her to take. When she did, he kissed her knuckles, and Blair shivered, careful not to show it, or course.

"When I meant everybody was welcome, I didn't mean _everybody_." She stared pointedly at the black haired girl. She huffed, and looked at Chuck, who nodded. Blair scoffed in disgust in imaginig what they did during the ride to get here. "You're definitely not getting a kiss tonight." She teased, hiding her distaste behind a flirtatious smile.

His eyes traveled down her body. "That," he leered, "won't be a problem."

She noted happily that he was wearing his scarf.

*******

He stared lazily at her, twisting his snifter every which way, so the glass caught the light. He noted happily she was wearing the necklace he gave her, the centerpiece resting just below where her two collarbones adjoined. He was slightly drunk, and that was saying something, as Chuck Bass could hold down five glasses of straight vodka and not throw up.

Blair seemed to walk in slow motion as she clamped her smooth, smell hand around the lapels of his suit, and pulled him into an empty room with just a glass table, and two booths pushed against the wall. She pushed him gently against the booths, and he slid down drunkenly.

With his head throbbing, he was seeing two of Blair, leaning towards him, and putting her right leg nest to his hip, giving him two views of her thighs.

He should get drunk more often.

"Chu-uck…" she whispered throatily.

It was all he could do to not rip her dress off.

She scraped one fingernail down his neck, and smiled triumphantly when he shuddered. Then she stopped.

Chuck didn't even know he had his eyes closed until he opened them. "Blair?" He asked hoarsely.

It was Blair's turn to shudder this time. "Your turn." She loved the way his voice would get around her. Not that his voice wasn't music to her ears even when he wasn't turned on. Then again, he was Chuck Bass. He didn't have an off switch.

Outside, Serena was looking mournfully at Vanessa and Nate. Why did they have to be so darn happy all the time?! She was boyfriend-less, after all. Couldn't they be…less in love, for the sake of her well-being? She searched for Dan, even if she knew it was unhealthy. There he was in the corner, sipping sparkling water, a fish out of water, as usual. She maneuvered her way around the toppling and sexual frustrated high schoolers, and fixed her dress and hair before approaching him. His skinny frame still intimidated her, his casual yet guarded posture making her doubt her movements. He looked up from a spot from across the room, and smiled warmly when he realized who it was.

"Serena, hey-!" Dan was rudely shoved over, causing his hands to grasp painfully sweet onto Serena's hips to regain his posture. He whipped around, ready to through some Shakespearean insults at him. What he saw was a dreamy and petite brunette, with a plaid scarf draped over her elegant shoulders. Chuck peered at her from atop the staircase, before shaking his head and smirking.

Dan turned back to Serena, his hands dropping relatively fast from Serena's hips, seeing as he would be panting after a couple of blocks getting to school. "Did they just have…you know what?" Dan refused to look at Serena's face, instead fixating his gaze on a spot over Serena's left shoulder.

Serena smiled despite herself. "Let's hope not."

Blair clampered into the limo, one that was unfortunately, not Chuck's, and unfortunately didn't make her feel feminine and sexy. She told the driver to drive home, and it wasn't until she felt cold that she realized something was particularly cold against her left chest. She lifted the scarf, checking for plastic buttons or metal zippers. Instead, something glimmering caught her eye.

Her pin was indeed fixed on the scarf. So she was right to slip it off him when she was nuzzling his neck. He barely noticed, hopefully. Actually, Blair hoped he did notice. It's better when you have something to fight over.

Blair didn't bother to take it off, deciding that she had no strength left to do anything than think of what she would say to Chuck tomorrow. She could tell this would be a slow and torturous night, and even more so for Chuck, as he would realize his careless mistake would be the death of him.

Quite the contrary.

**A/N~ **So yeah. Again, I'll restrain to ask you to review(like that's gonna happen). please review...I didn't say that.

Fashion

Fashion had been an important factor in the series, and I try to incorparate that into my stories. Unfortunately, the links don't work to see the fashion choices, so follow the instructions to see them.

_Blair's dress:_ Go to **bergdorfgoodmandotcom**, and search up patent-trim dress. Click on it.

_Serena's pumps:_ Go to the same site, and search up mena pumps. Click on it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_I know, I know, it's been long. Don't track me down and kill me. I'm doing the best I can. I've been practicing ninja moves, seriously, my parents haven't caught me on the comp. yet. YES!_

He had done it now.

Chuck let Blair take his precious scarf. Talk about the Big Fuck Up of the Year. He considered the pros and cons of Blair finding out of her stolen pin.

Pro: Blair now had her pin back. She would stop harassing him about it.

Con: He liked her harassing. Oh, and now they had no excuse to talk to each other.

Chuck wondered if Blair thought it was just a stupid game. Hopefully she didn't. Or maybe it would be better for her to think so. That way, she couldn't see through him. Here's the big stumper. What would he say to her when they meet again.

She let him do it.

Why didn't she stop herself?

Now, she was faced with the responsibility of coming up with something to see the next time they saw each other. Blair knew Chuck wouldn't bother. She considered the pros and cons of her finding out of her pin.

Pro: She got her prized possession back, and Chuck could stop torturing her with useless, sexual-innuendo covered hints.

Con: She like his useless, sexual innuendo covered hints. Oh, and now they had no excuse to talk to each other.

Blair wondered if Chuck though it was just a stupid game. Hopefully, he didn't or maybe it would be better for him to think so. That way, he couldn't see through her. Here's the big stumper. What if, with Chuck's big-arse ego, he pretended none of this ever happened? Blair knew Chuck hated to lose. The problem was, Blair did too, and the prize was her opponent. Her hormone-filled, horny, heart pin stealing, sexy as hell opponent.

The next day, Blair donned herself her suit of armor. Under her black, double breasted button front cardigan was a stiff necked blouse, and she wore geometric floral print skirt that challenged the simple black skirt dressing code rule. Her black lamb leather gloves were studded with black and white facet jewels that matched the white stitching on her black headband. She was going to tell-not ask-Chuck to come to her house after school to have a talk. And she would need her black and white oxford booties for that extra boost of confidence.

The next day, Chuck donned his suit of armor. Ignoring the school dressing rules, he switched his St. Judes encrusted jacket for a large chevron blazer with a black turtleneck underneath. His white cotton scarf was tucked under the lapels of his blazer, for he got a feeling Blair was going to the basic colors today. He was going to show up-unexpectedly-at her house after school to have a talk. And he would need his Robin Rotenir cuff links for that extra boost of confidence. And maybe a bottle of Patron.

Chuck arrived at school in his limo, coming out without a school bag, or even a piece of paper. None of the students did. Somehow, all the students managed to get their homework done at school during study hall, even though the girls skipped it for cappuccinos at Mocha and boys ditched it for soccer playing in Central Park.

Ah, those 75 minutes were golden.

Blair arrived at school with her minions trailing behind her, careful not to stop on the back of her heels, especially if she was wearing 1,000 dollar shoes. On the crook of her right arm slung the gray and white Ruthie Watersnake shoulder bag, and in her left, a tall, decaf, low-fat, light-creamed, sugar-free, peppermint vanilla mocha frappucino, with her mini-bottle of Evian safely held by Nelly Yuki, bring up the rear of the clique pyramid. Blair looked around restlessly for Chuck, twisting her head behind her so often, her minions actually looked scared, and started scouting for anything remotely dangerous.

Finally, Blair spotted him, leaning against a red brick wall, smoking a joint. Smiling sweetly, she sashayed towards him, shooting a final glare towards Penelope, warning her not to follow her.

"There you are." Blair tilted her head slightly to her left, unconsciously sticking out her chest.

Needless to say, Chuck noticed.

"Hey," He smirked in an apologized way. If that was possible. There was something about his look that made him look guilty in some way. Probably he was to be condemned for loving her. "I hope you were looking for me." He concluded, shrugging off the wall so the fabric of his clothes was grazing hers.

Blair found it difficult to breathe, and with all the people around her, she couldn't afford to faint dramatically into his arms. They'd think she was a wuss! Instead, she forced herself to breathe the smell of the smoke, his Clive Christian cologne, and a mystifying smell that Blair couldn't describe, but was associated with Chuck.

"Hate to burst your bubble." She replied airily. Right when she was about to say something, the bell cut her off. Scrunching up her face in annoyance, her pride couldn't stop Chuck from flicking the bottom of her skirt (which sent a buzz up her thighs) and sauntering away from her.

Now they had to drag out their meeting! And _she_ was going to walk away with her dignity intact, with Chuck ogling after all. Which was what she was doing right now.

_Damn_, he's hot.

**A/N~ **So, yeah. You know what I'm going to ask for. **_REVIEWS!_** Please don't tell me to update. I'm really trying and don't need pressure. I'm doing the frikkin' SAT. And I'm not even in high school. Asian parents, honestly...XD

Fashion 

I try to incorporate fashion into my stories. The links don't work so check out the clothing selections that are featured in this chapter.

All the clothes I've selected are from Bergdorf Goodman. Go to their official website to search all of these clothing selections up.

Blair's cardigan: Search up Armani skirt. Click on the one that says _floral print skirt._

Blair's skirt: Search up Armani cardigan. Click on the one that says _roll-knit cardigan._

Blair's shoes: Search up oxford pumps. Click on it.

Blair's gloves: Search up Prada gloves. Click on the one that says _crystal gloves._

Blair's bag: Search up ruthie watersnake. Click on the one that says _shoulder bag, large_.

Chuck's blazer: Search up Search up chevron blazer. Click on it.

Chuck's cuff links: Search up robin rotenir. Click on the one that says _button cuff link._

Chuck's cologne: Search up Clive Christian Limited. Click on it.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

There will be an **EPILOGUE**, so stay tuned.

* * *

"Glace au four? Dorota, I told you time and time again, don't listen to my mother, of all people! Blair chastised. She looked down briefly at her stomach. Fat was all she saw. Looking up at the whipped cream towered on the piece of cake, she concluded with a disgusted scoff.

"Take it away."

Dorota looked at her worriedly. "Miss Blair, the doctor said…" She trailed away, thinking better of it. Best not to remind Blair-or Dorota, for that fact- of those two horrible years of the condition that went unnoticed.

"Did I ask you?"

Blair cringed when she heard the chair legs scrape the marble floors. Getting up quickly and ascending the stairs, her baby pink ballerina slippers click clacked upon the marble steps.

Closing the door as lady-like as she could, she turned around to face her bedroom.

It was modeled in the Louis XV style French décor. The glass from the chandelier clinked slightly from the gust of wind resulting from the closing of the door. The sea foam blue walls matched the painting of the French aristocrat's dress. The golden bedposts supported silk curtains, momentarily held back by pieces of blue ribbon. The candle stick holders nailed on the walls weren't holding candles, but light bulbs in the shape of leaves.

It was certainly different from Serena's crème and brown palette. Her room was much more sophisticated and lady-like. Now, the image of Chuck waiting at the end of the bed holding a glass of veuve cliquot would complete the picture.

If only.

Chuck couldn't care less what any room he walked in looked like, as long as there was a wet bar and room to…have an intellectual discussion with a girl. Scratch that. Several girls. Oh, and a bong. But, since he could have all those things, why not hire a decorator?

One thing he found, well, kind of cool was a black and white picture of two parallel lines that had spots on them. It was a giraffe's neck, Chuck would say to the girl. He surveyed his room. It was simplistic. The necessities of a boy was a flat screen TV, a bar full of scotch, vodka and blue rum. But Chuck was bored with the old routine. He needed something new and unpredictable. Something-or someone- that would keep him guessing. He needed Blair.

Now.

The purchase of a box of Charbonnel dusted truffles and a bouquet of magenta peonies later, Chuck headed up to Blair's floor. He felt slightly nervous when the little ding that emitted from the elevator fell on his ears, reminding him that this was the floor that Blair Cornelia Waldorf lived on. Stepping out onto the red vein marble floors, his [insert shoes] clacking noisily, careful not to leave marks. Dorota literally came out of nowhere, holding the untouched glace au four on a china plate, complete with whipped cream. Chuck rolled his eyes. Even a girl with no eating disorder wouldn't eat that. Not in the UES, at least.

"Dorota," He whispered hoarsely, holding the flowers out to her. Without looking away from him, she apprehensively grabbed them from him, all the while calling out a warning call.

"Ms. Blair, Mr. Chuck for you!"

Blair raised her head quickly from her French textbook. _Chuck_ was here? Fuck past participle verb tenses, Chuck was actually here to talk to her! Now, now, don't act desperate. She quickly flitted over to her walk in closet, and slipped into aquarell colored night robe. Fluffing her hair, spraying Aramis behind her ears, she sighed exasperatedly. "I'm in my room. Studying! Tell _Mr. Chuck _to get the hell out of here."

She could hear his chuckle from all the way upstairs, and a few moments later, footsteps clamping up the marble staircase. Blair sat down on her goose feather duvet, hitching up her [dress]. A moment later, the door creaked open slowly, showing a pastel pink chocolate box.

"I'm home, darling." He mocked, smirking, his signature saunter walk moving him closer and closer to her. She felt suddenly cold, as if the room had gone airless.

"I need to get a 9.0 GPA, and you distract me more than Barry Manilow's facelift. I thought I told you to leave." Blair snapped back, although a little malevolent smile rested on her lips, happy to see that Chuck's eyes roamed up and down her lying body.

"Are you ever the cordial lady? Looks can be deceiving." He threw down his blazer next to her propped elbow, and unbuttoned his cuff links.

Blair rolled her eyes, although she couldn't stop her full blown smile from creeping out. "Let's make a deal, alright?"

Chuck stopped for a moment, and then relaxed from his rigid stance. "Fine. What is it?"

"You can keep my heart, if I keep yours." She raised a carefully plucked eyebrow, challenging him to say something.

He lowered his chin, pensive. Finally, he spoke. "Consequences?"

Blair sighed-inwardly, of course. Her eyes flickered to her own body. "_None_. Take it or leave it."

His eyes roamed around her room. Tidy. Much too tidy. If they were locked up in this room, it would definitely get messy. That is, unless if she castrated him with one of those candlestick holders. Then, his beloved plaid scarf, resting delicately on the hook of her mirror, dejected and limp. He really wanted his heart-scarf-back. But…"Fine."

Blair smiled devilishly. "_Fine_."

Chuck smiled. "A good compromise leaves everyone angry."

Blair stopped smiling, and Chuck wondered if he did something wrong. He immediately fetched his blazer, leaning slightly over her body, savoring it. He fastened it, and turned back to her. "Blair, I'm sorry-"

And before he could get the rest of his apology out of his mouth, Blair raised a manicured hand. "Don't be."

Chuck almost smiled, but maintained his act of indifference. He shouldn't have been surprised when she raised her index finger, pointed towards the door, but he was anyway. Maybe that was the reason why he liked her. Always full of surprises.

"Out."

Chuck scoffed, quickly scampering to the door, his hand on the golden doorknob. He just had to turn around and insult her back. "Bitch."

"HIV positive!"

Chuck smiled genuinely, glad to find Blair smiling, basking in all of love's glory. He turned his back to the door, but not before locking it. He didn't need Dorota for this service. "You'll be the death of me, I swear…"

You all know what happens next.

* * *

**A/N~**_So yeah. Sorry it's short. Whatevs. I was pretty pleased with it. _


	8. epilogue

_epilogue._

* * *

So, this is the epilogue, I hope you enjoy it. It takes place during Thanksgiving dinner, as everything crazy unfolds there. I loved writing about Rufus, for some reason. He provided comic relief. So, yeah. It's kinda long, so beware, and if you can't read it all at once, jsut stop when it says :. the next day .:. So yeah. Thanks for all the comments and support and corrections. It's been a wild and wicked ride. E-yah!

* * *

"Eww…"

Serena untucked her ash-blonde hair from behind her eyes in an attempt to block out the very…passionate noises emitting from Chuck's bedroom. They hadn't even had the patience or consideration to close the door. Hurrying from the echoing hallway as fast as her acorn vechetta Loeffler Randall boots could take her, she quickly descended the steps that she shared with her mother, Lily, and her brother, Eric.

"…So, did you get the information about the caterer yet?" Lily asked airily, not looking up from her Italian Vogue. Sipping her cranberry and vodka juice, she looked every bit the hip mom.

"That early?" Serena pointed a perfectly manicured finger towards the highball glass, arching an eyebrow at her mother. It was only one in the afternoon, and already Lily was consuming alcohol. "Anyway," Serena shook her head delicately. "They're busy right now." One look from her mother, and she added, "Probably just some last minute preparations."

Lily kept her eyes on the glossy magazine pages, maintaining enough tact not to bring up the subject again.

It was the day before Thanksgiving, the first one where Lily trusted someone other than the party planner to host the annual Thanksgiving Dinner. The pumpkin pie, however, would be solely prepared by Blair and Chuck. And by that, she meant Blair preparing while Chuck sneaked some icing from the pie.

Everything was almost ready, with the exception of a couple merely steps away from the van der Woodsen family, breathing heavily from their…exercise.

*

"Now…brandy, or orange liqueur?" Blair asked thoughtfully, her head cocked to the side. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just head on over to Payard's, buy the darn pie and call it a day?" Chuck groaned, internally, of course, for the heels that Blair was currently sporting looked about over 4 inches, and very pointy.

Throwing a glare over her shoulder, Blair took hold of the orange liqueur and poured it in with the eggs and brown sugar. Her face was shining healthily, renewed energy from her…break, a mischievous smirk playing around her cardinal red lips.

Chuck was readily behind her, his hands placed securely on both sides of her skirt covered hips, a snifter full of brandy on the marble island top in the middle of the van der Woodsen-Humphrey kitchen. The tip of Chuck's nose nudged the back of Blair's neck, where the clasp of her 17th birthday necklace was, the centerpiece resting at the jut of her collarbone, making it more pronounced.

"Chuck, get the molasses for me, will you?" Blair murmured, barely containing the edge of annoyance in her voice. She really didn't need Chuck breathing down her neck-literally-as she tried to wow the twenty or so people coming to the Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, even though, granted, it felt kind of nice.

Chuck smirked, and handed her the syrup without a word. Then, replacing his hands on her hips, he whispered lewdly in her ear, which, of course, earned him a stamp to the foot.

His eyes watering in pain, Chuck limped to the living room, away from Blair's triumphant smile, and resulted to staring out the wall made entirely out of glass. He would get back at her later. The Manhattan skyline could not have been more beautiful than it was now, with the setting Sun throwing shadows at the tall gleaming skyscrapers. Central Park, a plush green carpet from Chuck's point of view, was bathed in the Sun's warmth and color, the dazzling light momentarily blinding Chuck.

"Blair," He called out.

The response was a non-committal grunt.

"Blair, come 'ere."

Sighing, Blair wiped her hands on her apron, and went as far as the countertop. "What?" She asked, her mind resting elsewhere, about the canapés and the butternut squash soup.

"It's beautiful." He murmured.

At once, Blair's resolve for resisting Chuck melted, to be replaced by her love for him-although she would never admit it first. His face was thrown into detail by the Sun. His heavily set jaw, his deep, dark eyes, his black, knowing orbs swiveling in their sockets, his brown lush hair falling around his forehead.

Strangely, Blair's mellow feeling was gone as quick as it came. Fury bubbled deep inside of her stomach, the urge to lash out at him suppressed by the thought of Chuck's beautiful face marred by her manicured nails. Somehow, she was extremely jealous…of the Sun. Call her crazy, but she's in love. How the Sun shone radiantly enough to capture even Chuck's attention, and not her. Why did the Sun have to invade her life?!

At once, Blair marched her 5"4 self with her kate spade pumps, blocking Chuck's view.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked, amused.

Blair didn't want him to know she was jealous, although her feeling was emulated on her face.

Chuck laughed and immediately seized when Blair glared at him. "What, what did I do?" His hand reached out consolingly to Blair, who swatted it away.

"What did you do? Oh, um, I don't know, Chuck, why don't you rack your brain, it shouldn't take long." Blair huffed, even more infuriated at the way Chuck was treating this situation.

Chuck looked at her blankly, now sincerely worried. Did he give her a painful hicky? Perhaps he messed up the pie for whatever reason. "Um, I'm sorry…?" He winced, bracing himself for a huge slap. However, Blair surprised him again by sitting on his lap, pouting her plump lips.

"You find her prettier than me?" She whispered in a baby voice, fully aware of the particular accent she carried right now. It was one of Chuck's many weak spots.

Chuck shifted under her, a rush of blood heading south giving him a painful feeling. "No, I haven't even contacted her for weeks." He smiled coyly, making a joke. In fact, the only woman other than Blair that he talked to regularly was his fifty year old secretary, Carla.

Boys. They never know when to be serious.

Blair's Russian blue eyes widened furiously, getting up at once. Walking over to the kitchen as calmly as she could, she took the baby yellow ceramic bowl from Sak's kitchen appliances catalogue full with a mixture of brown sugar, molasses, spices, salt, eggs, and whipping cream and walked back to a sitting Chuck, too confused to run for cover.

_Splat!_

In less than one second, Chuck's upper body was covered in pumpkin paste, the cool sensation relieving the Sun's burn. However, the problem was getting the paste off. Spitting out some paste, he stood up, letting the ingredients run sloppily down his John Varvatos evening suit and onto the plush carpet.

"That's what you get for cheating on me, you…you…" At a loss for words, Blair cried out a muffled scream and headed back to the kitchen, regretting that she used the recipe to dump all over him. "Now I have to make another batch!" She raged, and hidden from the shelter of the kitchen, she failed to see the van der Woodsens and Humphreys trooping back in from grocery shopping.

"Hey, kids!" Rufus called out, still blissfully unaware of how things got done around here, the customs and such. Everybody in the UES knew never to show too much affection to anyone, and calling anyone 'kids' was a great insult. Really, how disgustingly paternal and affectionate! "We got everything you said we needed! We bought kalamata olives, lime chutney…"

And Eric, Serena, Jenny, Dan, Rufus and Lily stopped in their tracks when they realized Blair was shouting at the top of her lungs, biting the adjectives from the air, and Chuck was covered in some sickly brown and orange glue, standing stock still. It was hard to decipher if he was embarrassed or not, what with the cat sick covering him.

"Ok," Serena snapped, her manicured hands covering her eyes the minute she saw Chuck. "Having sex without closing the door? Fine. I can forget about it in about a bazillion years, but kinky food fights? _I'm out of_ _here_!" With the final word, she stalked out of the room and back into the elevator doors in her over the knee boots, pushing the 'close' button vigorously.

Eric whistled and nudged Jenny, who was laughing behind her hands.

"Um…" Chuck muttered, ashamed. Blair was as good as family to the van der Woodsens. He didn't want to make a bad impression on them.

As if he wasn't doing this all his life.

"I…really look forward to attending the banquet tomorrow. I'll…just, uh, go." Chuck walked quietly towards the elevator, all the while not looking at them while he waited for the next lift.

"Um…am I missing something here?" Rufus asked confusingly, while Lily patted him on the arm, shaking her head, not in a condescending way.

Hopefully.

_:. the next day .:_

"S., how many times do I have to say it?" Blair followed Serena, struggling to keep up, for Serena's 5"8 stature made it hard for Blair to stay in pace with Serena's long legs. "I'm sorry, alright?" As nearby people turned around in surprise by the words "I'm sorry" coming out of the unlikeliest person ever, Blair ducked her head and whispered the next few words. "You're making me lose my dignity, now accept it, God damn it!"

Serena raised her carefully plucked eyebrows coolly. "Wow, nice apology."

Shoving a corn fritter onto Blair's plate, she sighed, unable to be mad at her friend for a long time. "Just…promise me you won't do it, in front of us."

Blair sighed exasperatingly, tugging at the hem of her festive Thanksgiving dress, courtesy of Aquilano. Rimondi. The sand-colored silk dress had a yellow contrast hem, and the pleated black bow tie revealed her skinny waist. Unfortunately, the puffed sleeves itched and the gathered round neckline gave her the sort of choking feeling. She wanted desperately to be in bed with her old Natori robe on. However, she owed it to her friend to stay downstairs. "I told you, we weren't…doing it, I just got mad and-gasp!"

Clenching Serena's well defined shoulders, Blair whipped Serena around, to be greeted with the figure of Irena Verity. Transferred from University of Leeds in Yorkshire, Irena was a rather plain girl with freckles from the result of too much time spent in the sun, and a temporary roommate of Blair's. For some strange reason, though, all the boys seemed to like her, and all the girls envied her. Her caramel-colored hair framed an oval face, her gray eyes peaked out from the side swept bangs and her body-all 5"9 of her-was too bony for her taste.

"That witch, what is she doing here?" Blair whispered in fury. Immediately, her attention jumped to Chuck, who was just realizing the new guest. His eyes traveled up and down her body, the yellow and black bubble dress hanging to her curves in all the right places. Then, just as quickly as he glanced at her, he glanced away again.

Blair groaned, her grip slackening on her best friend's shoulders.

"Blair, calm down. Oh, shit. She's coming. What do I do?" Serena grimaced, but quickly put on a gracious hostess smile when Irena came forwards.

"Serena! Blair, oh it's so good to see you again." Irena said sincerely, as Blair looked at her coolly, not going unnoticed.

"Us too." Serena replied, answering for them both. "So, I'm glad your father could make it." Her chin jutted out towards the grizzled Sgt. Verity, a commander in the British army and the son of famous socialite Emery Verity.

Irena glanced back to her father as well, before turning back again. "Yeah, he's doing way better now, they took the stone out of his kidney." She grimaced and lent a smile towards Blair. "I _love_ your dress!" She gushed.

Blair smiled coolly. "Yes, I like it too." Smiling triumphantly as Irena's smile faltered. When Irena finally turned away, leading Serena to the cold hors d'oeuvre table, Blair's shoulders sagged momentarily. She could tell it was going to be a long night.

*

"…We can go…slip inside, for a moment." Chuck whispered hoarsely, tucking the girl's caramel-colored hair behind her ears, revealing the feldgrau gray eyes of Irena. Breathing heavily, Irena nodded once, her hands caressing his shoulders. Chuck slid open the sliding door to his late father's office and sat down on the mahogany tabletop, with Irena settling between his knees. Avoiding Irena's searching mouth, Chuck just tried to breathe over Irena's long neck, not daring to touch her anymore. Impatiently, he glanced frequently at the door, wondering if anyone was going to find them in this room.

A few more moments after, the couple heard the clacking sounds of a pair of high heels, obviously belonging to a girl. The next moment, a hand pushed the door open, her hair crackling with electricity. Both Chuck and Irena's stares started from the toes of the black Pedro Garcia pumps all the way to the yellow plaid Burberry headband resting on Blair's brown curls.

"What…the _hell_ is going on here?!" Blair hissed menacingly. "That arse that you're currently manhandling is my boyfriend!" She screwed her eyes shut, rubbing her temples. Then, she calmly opened them, to find Irena frozen in her pose. "Out. Out, right now. Go, don't let me see you again for the rest of the night."

Irena quickly scrambled off of a smirking Chuck, and though her mouth was open, no comprehensible words came out. "I…never knew."

Blair pushed past her, and headed for Chuck. Blair was grateful, though, that Irena closed the door softly behind her. "Alright, was she the girl you were talking about?"

Chuck shook his head fervently. "No. I was…"

Blair raised her eyebrows. "You were…what?"

"I was…I wasn't doing anything wrong." Chuck finally replied.

Blair widened her eyes. "What?!"

Chuck smiled sheepishly. "We never had the 'couple' talk. We aren't exclusive."

Blair looked at him disbelievingly. "Are you serious? Charles Bartholomew Bass, you are the most unbelievable, despicable boy ever to live on the face of the Earth!"

Chuck's smile widened. "Don't berate me, you know it makes me horny. After all," He added. "You did stamp my foot and pour pumpkin filling all over me. An eye for an eye."

The next moment, Blair's tiny delicate hand closed around the lapel of his evening suit and she hauled him to the dining room noisily, not caring who saw what she did next.

"Sgt. Verity! I have always yearned to do this!" Blair cried dramatically. Letting go of Chuck's suit, she threw her arms around the old man and full on kissed him passionately, even using her tongue for good measure. As she pulled away slowly, she caught a glimpse of her mother, shell shocked beside Cyrus, who seemed to have crushed his champagne glass. "Mm, I love the taste of denture cream." She stepped back, and smiled radiantly at everyone in general.

A smirk playing on her lips, Blair slowly and deliberately traipsed up the stairs, making a point to sway her hips and straighten her back.

Below, Chuck's mouth fell open in pure shock, unable to contain himself. Not caring anymore about anything-at least for tonight-he practically sprinted up those stairs after a laughing Blair, slamming the door to his bedroom noisily. Thumping ensued.

Every single one of those guests were thoroughly confused, and in all their elitist upbringings, decided not to mention that scene, instead turning back to look at the host and hostess. Serena had her hand over her face, Lily was beet red, and Rufus, seemingly oblivious, looked around the room innocently enough.

"So," Rufus inquired of the pumpkin pie. "That last slice is mine, right?"

_fin._

_

* * *

_

Go to Bergdorf Goodman's website if you want to see:  
Blair's dress: search up contrast hem dress.  
Irena's dress: search up bubble dress. Then click on the black and yellow one.

**A/N~ **_So, yeah. Thanks for going through this *sniff* spiritual journey *voice cracks* with me! *practically brawling*. Seriously, though, I think this was my most popular series out of all three of them eg. I Hate Everything About You and the sequel , The Wretched Wedding, The Dark Lord Arises. Thanks, it's been a wild and wicked ride. _


End file.
